totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle ( Total Drama : Omniversal Rulers )
" I hope Mattomi & Mal can stop this rivalry. While i believe they" - Michelle said, hearing the telepathic conversations between Mal & Mattomi . Michelle is easily one of the most questionable contestants in ''Total Drama : Omniversal Rulers '', and ws the Winner of the Contest, tied with Matthew / Mattomi near the end . She is the vessel of " Unbeatable " Mal , an entity so vast and powerful he was stated numerous times to be of an exact level of strength as Mattomi, '''and said fusion was incredibly excited when Mal surfaced from Michelle. Like '''Mattomi, Mal is also the fusion of Two Omnipotent figures from differing timelines. However, while Mattomi is the entity that essentially is the potara fusion of Two Benevolent Omnipotent Entities, Mal is the potara fusion of two Omnipotent Malevolent Figures. Michelle does no t have this power , only Mal does. Appearance Michelle Michelle has black hair, that goes from the top to her head to near the top of her torso. She has brown eyes, and brown skin.She also has an black band wrapped around her neck. She wears an short-sleeved turquoise shirt, and blue pants. She usually wears enclosed red sneakers on her feet Mal Their is only a few differences between Michelle and Mal. For one, Mal's bang cover her left eye, Michelle's bangs cover none of them. With Mal , her face becomes a bit more fierce, while usually Michelle stays Personality Michelle Michelle is described to be an sweetheart. She is an well-meaning teenager. She tries to do well to help others, even those whom are her enemies in Total Drama, but usually results in the destruction .due to Mal . Michelle is also very sensitive and hesitant, and is very self-conscious of her physical image She lacks confidence in herself, but definitely gives confidence to those she cares about. Her love for others is completely pure and not negatively inflicted by anything. Despite everything Mal has put Michelle through, not once has Michelle ever had a drop of hatred form of Mal . Michelle loves Mal , and despite Mal's cold demeanor, Mal loves Michelle back. It is like a sisterly relationship . She despises violence, and is usually attempting to chastise Mal if she hurt anyone. She was said and stated several times to have an motherly vibe to her. Mal Mal '''is an entirely different manner. She considers herself above everybody and everything. She, while not being evil , is not seen as "Good" in the conventional sense. She believes she has control ver everything, and considering the fact she has Omnipotence, this is thoroughly stated. She usually finds everyone she meets insignificant, sans '''Mattomi, whom she knows will fight her at one point. Mattomi is the only being that makes Mal excited. Other than Mattomi and Michelle, most others would get an rather stoic reaction from Mal. Mal is usually portrayed as calm , cool , and collected, and is able to easily analyze an situation with her hyper-active mind .She is very pessimistic to an certain degree, and is described as being relatively depressed, and lack of emotions unless Mattomi is involved. She plans on becoming the Ruler of Everything, which is why she entered Total Drama: Omniversal Rulers to begin with . Mal definitely has an God-Complex, and wants to show Mattomi true terror. Is a Sadist to an degree, and also does know honor. She respects people who care for others before themselves, despite this being contradictory. This also implies that Mal does not respect herself, regardless of the contradictions. Abilities Michelle Michelle does not have many abilities. Other than Mal, she is seemingly an ordinary human. However, she is also very knowledgable and is somewhat geeky, however she very usually does not reveal this to others. Mal Mal has all of the power within the body. Described to be absolutely unbeatable , to an extent only someone on Mattomi's level to possibly handle. She has been consistently said to be the most dangerous contestant of the show, even tkaing control of the story on more than one occasion, and was powerful enough to consistently fight Omnipotents. in the Total Drama Challenge. Has fought on par with said potara Omnipotent Fusion, even leaving noticeable marks on Mattomi's physical body and sending her flying with every serious punch and kick. She is also highly intelligent, to the point that despite Mattomi's combined Omniscience, was consistently outsmarted by Mal . It is said that if Mattomi holds back even a little against Michelle, she would get absolutely decimated. Category:Female Characters Category:Contestants (TDOR) Category:Minus' Pages